private_warrior_cats_fanfictions_for_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
DOAISFPOSDKFV
"Who are you?" Swiftdapple questioned a thick-furred golden tabby who stood at the entrance of the camp, clearly showing a good interest in it as her green gaze flickered around. "Who are you?" the deputy repeated herself. The she-cat paused and looked straight at her. "I am a cat," she answered obviously, "whom has the name of Golden Berry." Her voice turned into a friendly purr. "We're here for our father." A massive mottled brown tom shifted from the bushes, lean and muscular as if he had made himself so strong. "Now show him to us otherwise we will not leave." "Oh, Thorn, you never know when to stop being so tough towards every cat you see," Golden Berry purred. Are they mates? ''Swiftdapple wondered as Golden Berry seemed very affectionate towards the dark tom. "Tell us where Father is, dear." Swiftdapple frowned. "I have no idea who you're talking about," she replied. "Who exactly is your father anyway?" "Ratfang, so Mother seems to tell us his name was," Golden Berry answered after giving Thorn a quick glance. "He left our mother before we were born. We never got to meet him because his priority was to do with some Group. I assume you're that very Group he left us for." ''Ratfang had kits? ''As if she had killed Ratfang, guilt prickled at her belly. She looked over her shoulder and caught Hawkshadow sitting with Kestrelfeather, deep in a conversation. ''How am I going to tell them they came here for nothing? "Our father is here, isn't he?" Golden Berry pressed. "We've travelled long and far from home to give up search for him." "He was," Swiftdapple answered quietly. "So where is he?" Thorn demanded, butting the she-cat out of his way, his deep voice sounding more like a threat than a question. "Tell us, you pathetic she-cat, or else we'll barge our way in." Huh, what a mouse-brain to talk to me like that! ''Swiftdapple's tail twitched. "He's dead," she announced. "He got killed in a training session of ours." Her voice contained the faintest suggestion of a growl. "Who are they?" Russetsky questioned, padding up to them. Swiftdapple noticed his blue gaze remained fixed onto Golden Berry, as if Swiftdapple hadn't been there and he directed the question to himself. Swiftdapple felt her belly twist. "Ratfang's kits, apparently." "I'm Golden Berry," the golden she-cat meowed to Russetsky. "My, aren't you thin for a wild cat!" Russetsky blinked and Swiftdapple could feel his embarrassment. The she-cat circled around him, eyeing him carefully as if he were prey to her. She then let out a purr. Russetsky kept staring at her, remaining silent as he blinked. "Um. . . . Thanks? I'm Russetsky. I'm a fighter here." "Fighter?" Golden Berry's eyes brightened up. "Wow, you must be a really strong cat! You should teach me how to fight some time. I'm sure you'd be ''very good at it." "Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Swiftdapple questioned the she-cat, pushing her away. She felt nothing but unexplainable jealousy as she stared hostily at the cat, feeling her neck fur beginning to bristle. "You've only just come here. Don't even try." "Try what, dear?" Golden Berry sounded confused. "I have no idea what you could be talking about. I was giving a cat a simple compliment. Is there anything wrong with that?" "Back off," Thorn growled down at Swiftdapple. "You do not want to get on my bad side." Swiftdapple's nostrils flared as she held Thorn's gaze without looking away. "And you don't want to get on mine," she retorted. "I couldn't care if Ratfang was your father. None of you are welcome here. So go back to wherever that sad excuse of a mother is." She found herself glaring back at Golden Berry, who remained calm and seemed to try to ignore her cold look. "Don't be rude!" Russetsky scolded the deputy. "These cats are visitors and have Pine blood. They should be welcome here because Ratfang was their father." His mew then became friendly as he spoke to Golden Berry. "Come with me. I'll show you around the camp." "Where's the fresh-kill pile?" Thorn questioned. "Big cats have to eat, too, you know." "I'll show you, too," Russetsky murmured, seemingly distracted by something. Swiftdapple stared after the russet tom as he guided Golden Berry and Thorn into the camp. She let out a low growl, still feeling jealous, and dragged herself into the camp. Why did I get so jealous? ''Swiftdapple then wondered to herself. "Why does Russetsky look as though he's ''padding after that odd she-cat?" Adderfang questioned as he met the dappled cat. "I don't know," Swiftdapple muttered. Adderfang looked down at her, his amber eyes bright. "You're not jealous, are you?" he questioned. "No!" Swiftdapple snapped. "Why would I be jealous over stupid Russetsky, anyway?" "You are!" Adderfang's voice turned into a purr as he gave a slight bounce of excitement. "You two are great for each other! Oh, I can't wait until there are some new kits in leaf-bare! They'll be so adorable, just you wait and see!" Swiftdapple lowered her head. "Excuse me? Since when did I ever want to have kits?" she questioned. "Russetsky and I will never be mates, and that's that. I'm the deputy not a cat that has kits every heartbeat." "You never denied it! You do have feelings for Russetsky!" Adderfang squealed as Silverfeather approached them, looking confused like she usually did. "What's wrong with you, Adderfang? I could hear you from outside my den!" the tabby meowed. "Swiftdapple loves Russetsky," Adderfang answered before Swiftdapple could say anything. "They'll be having kits by the time leaf-bare comes round. Won't they be so cute together and their kits?" Silverfeather's gaze lit up. "I knew there was something going on between you two!" her voice, like Adderfang's, turned into a purr. "It was so obvious a blind mouse could find out! You two are perfect mates for each other!" Swiftdapple fell hot with embarrassment. "I don't like Russetsky! Well, I like him . . . a--a--as a friend, of course!" she protested, feeling her ears beginning to flatten against her head. "Don't be so mouse-brained, the both of you." "We know now. Don't worry, Swiftdapple, your secret will be safe with us," Adderfang meowed. "Oh, I don't trust you for one heartbeat, let alone with something that isn't true!" Swiftdapple growled. Maybe I do . . . Of course not! Don't be so mouse-brained! I have no time for a mate. I'm a ''deputy, not a fighter.'' Though she kept telling herself, she didn't seem too convinced by her own thoughts. What if I did? "You can tell us if it is true or not," Silverfeather pressed, her eyes glittering with happiness against the sunlight beating down on the camp. "We're your friends; you can tell us anything." "That last time I trusted you with something, you went and blurted it out to the whole Group. I don't think I would be dumb enough to let you do that--where did Adderfang go?" Alarm clouded over Swiftdapple as she noticed the thick-furred tom trotting over to Russetsky, who still hung with Golden Berry. "That was fast!" Silverfeather commented. "I didn't even know Adderfang sneaked away from us." "No!" Swiftdapple yowled and propelled herself towards the two cats. "Russetsky!" Adderfang called the russet-coloured tom. Russetsky looked at him and nodded. "Adderfang." "Guess what?" Russetsky remained silent. "Swiftdapple loves you! And a lot!" Russetsky blinked and still stared at Adderfang in silence. "Fox-dung! Thanks a lot for trying to spread a rumour around the Group, Adderfang!" Swiftdapple snarled. "You're welcome," Adderfang purred. "Russetsky, meet Swiftdapple. Swiftdapple, this is Russetsky, your mate." "No, no, no!" Swiftdapple protested. "Mouse-brain!" She ripped Adderfang away from the russet tom, her eyes glittering with nothing but fury as her teeth bared into a snarl. "I'm sorry! He deserved to know," Adderfang replied innocently as he got flung to the ground. "Thanks a lot," Swiftdapple then muttered. "At least I know I deserve better friends than a cat like you that spreads everything about. You'll never learn how to keep a secret even if your life depended on it, Adderfang." She stalked away from him without a second glance.